Nurgle
Summary Nurgle is one of the four major Ruinous Powers. He is the oldest of the four, most probably because he is the God of Death and Decay and those two have been part of the galaxy since the beginning. His titles include the Plague Father, Fly Lord, Great Corruptor, Plague Lord, Master of Pestilence, Lord of Decay (the translation of his Dark Tongue name, Nurgh-leth) and represents morbidity, disease and physical corruption. Of the four Gods of Chaos, Nurgle is said to be the most involved with the plight of mortals. Those afflicted by his contagions often turn to him in order to escape their suffering. The physical likeness of Nurgle is described as gigantic and bloated with corruption, with foul-coloured, leathery and necrotic skin. Nurgle can also be regarded as the Lord of All, because all things, no matter how solid and permanent they seem, are liable to physical corruption. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Nurgle, epithets "The Plague Lord" and "The Lord of Pestilence", as well as "Papa Nurgle", "Father Nurgle", and "Grandfather Nurgle" to his followers Origin: Warhammer 40,000/Warhammer Fantasy Gender: Has no true gender, though is often referred to as male Age: As old as existence from the perspective of the Warp, created some time during the 2nd Millennium from the perspective of the material universe (Warhammer 40,000) Classification: Chaos God, Warp God, God of Death, Disease, Decay, and Destruction (as well as Rebirth, Perseverance, and Survival) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Telepathy, Telekenisis, Possession, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Incorporeal, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Able to create endless hordes of Daemons from his own essence, Acausality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Nonexistent Physiology, Grows stronger whenever other beings are infected, fall ill, die, and decay, as well as when life is reborn, survives against the odds, and/or refuse to budge to change | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 9), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Large Size (Type 11), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Comparable to, though slightly weaker than, Khorne. Can effortlessly reshape his own domain on a whim, said domain containing a swamp made from dead universes with maggots the size of nebulas) | High Hyperverse level (Able to create and control structures of any dimensional size, such as an infinite-dimensional realm of thought and metaphor that is far above the combined knowledge and essence of the material universe, which already contains a myriad of higher dimensions so great that they "cannot be defined by so limited a thing as human language") | Outerverse level (Stated to exist beyond the very concepts of time and space, with the Warp's true nature being an utterly formless, dimensionless void without limits or true geography, with the only dimensions it or its inhabitants have being ones they choose to impose upon it or themselves) Speed: Omnipresent within his own realm | Omnipresent '''within his own realm | '''Omnipresent (exists wherever the idea he embodies does) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal '''| '''High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level '''(Constantly wars against the other Ruinous Powers) | '''High Hyperverse level (Immortality, regeneration, and connection to his fully abstract self make him difficult to harm in any meaningful capacity) | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal (The Warp is connected to the entire multiverse) | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Beyond mortal comprehension due to not being limited to a linear perception of events | The same, plus he has near complete knowledge of the entire galaxy and infinite other universes | Impossible to properly define Weaknesses: He is unable to manifest his full power outside the Warp | His influence can decrease if the idea he embodies isn't present or potent enough | None notable Key: Fantasy/Age of Sigmar | Immaterial Form (40,000) | Abstract Self (40,000) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Psychics Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1